


3 Times Jace Was Hurting And Comforted By His Friends and One Time He Was Comforted By His Lover

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Jace Wayland is a Bean [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Has Depression, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, Mental Disorders, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Simon Lewis, THIS NEEDS TO BE RECOGNISED, amazing first 3 tags, depressed jace, except its 3+1, hurt jace, suicidal Jace, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Jace Wayland isn't a golden boy.





	

**One.**

  Jace couldn't breathe.

  

  Now, being a Shadowhunter, or even being a living thing in general, this was a bad thing. But Jace.. Jace didn't care. He  _wanted to die_. The overwhelming feeling of agonizing fatigue washed over him, as it always did when he was suicidal or depressed. His limbs felt heavy and warm, his muscles relaxing and his brain just.. Shutting off. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, everything was peaceful.

 

  That is, until the searing pain of molten agony ran through his body. The next thing that came were piercing screams, disrupting his haven until his body slipped into a noiseless blackness.

 

\--

 

  "He did  _what?_ "

   "Yeah, I just.. I just found him _.. like that_." 

   "Oh my god.."

 

  The sound of his sibling's voices awoke the Shadowhunter. Being an already light sleeper, the sounds of panicked, hurting voices roused him from slumber. A searing pain shot up his back and he couldn't stop the groan from passing his lips. " _Jace!_ " Isabelle's voice screeched, a higher pitch than he'd ever heard it in his life as he felt a body fling itself at him. His cry of pain didn't go unnoticed by anyone, seeing as almost the entire Institute forced themselves past his upset Parabatai. Isabelle refused to let him go, not nearing anyone but Alec near him. Not even their mother.

 

   "Jace, are you okay?" His younger sister smoothed his hair back, pushing the golden locks away from his mismatched eyes. His voice failed him then, until Alec leaned over them both with his emotionally-constipated face and Jace couldn't help but want to reassure them both. 

 

   "I'm okay," he croaked. Alec's face hardened, and he knew he was holding back tears. Izzy, alternatively, chose that moment to burst into sobs. His Parabatai shoved everyone out of the room, nodded at him over their sister's shoulder, and headed off. Izzy cried into his bandaged torso for a good few more minutes, before grabbing her stele. Jace assumed she would draw an  _iratze_ , no matter how many were already covering him, but she just jabbed his side with it.

 

   "Ow! Iz!" Jace groaned, hand moving to clutch the offended area. Isabelle looked down at him with tear-filled eyes. "Why?" She uttered, chest heaving. " _¡Idiota!_ " Isabelle gasped, clutching his hand in hers. Isabelle had found Jace, lying in his bathtub fully-clothed. The water was red and he was underneath it, unconscious. Jace averted his gaze. "Y- you can't just do that," she pleaded. Izzy's long, silky hair had fallen out of the messy bun she'd put it up in that morning. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, very unlike his sister. "You need to tell me if it gets that bad." Isabelle forced Jace to meet her eyes.

 

   Jace's eyes stung with unshed tears as he squeezed his sister's hand. "I promise."

 

 

**Two.**

   This wasn't supposed to happen, Jace thinks. Not here, not now. Especially not around  _him_.

   It wasn't that Jace hated Magnus Bane, no, he never could. The warlock made his brother happy, that's all he cares about. But he's nothing to Jace, otherwise. He doesn't have feelings towards him in any way, he's neutral.

 

   Which is why this can't happen here. The world spun in front of Jace's eyes, his view of reality feeling fast-forwarded. His breathing picked up to match the world around him, his body shaking and muscles locking up, scarred hands trembling as if freezing. His knees buckled and he fell, but before he touched the ground, he was being supported by thin hands. "C'mon, Nephilim, here we go." It was the warlock.

 

   Magnus lead Jace to the balcony so he could have fresh air, sitting him down on the cold concrete. "You're all right, Jace. Calm down, there you go." His tender words and gentle, comforting touches made the Shadowhunter begin to catch his breath.

 

   He looked wrecked, he later remembered, thinking back on the moment. His hair was messed, he'd been pulling it. His nails broken and cuticles bleeding, he'd been biting them. Lips numb and overstimulated, another effect of biting. 

 

   Magnus had draped his arms loosely around the boy, holding him as he got the panic out of his system. Alec watched silently from inside the loft. Jace had had panic attacks since he moved in with the Lightwoods, a side effect of his father's death, but he'd never actually seen them. He only felt them and heard about them as Izzy told him about them after they'd happened. Jace finally came down, and realising who'd been holding him, he shoved himself from Magnus's grip and stormed back to his room in the loft. Chairman Meow was waiting for him on his bed, sprawled in the middle as all cats did.

 

   Jace would take to the grave that he held the Chairman and cried that night.

 

 

**Three.**

   Alec Lightwood had never seen anyone he loved cry. Alec Lightwood lies. Izzy, his mom, Max as a baby.. They all had cried in front of him. For him. And Magnus... Magnus, crying, standing with Izzy and Clary as Alec clutched his Parabatai.. He'd never seen Jace cry either. Not until that day. Jace had sobbed in his arms and that's when he realised he loved Magnus. Jace, his brother, half of his soul, his blood. Sobbing and desperately clutching the man who'd grown a foot taller than him over the years. Panicking and breaking down in front of him. Covered in injuries, just having escaped captivity from a madman, a murderer, his father at the time. 

 

   Alec Lightwood doesn't know how to comfort people. But in that moment, Jace had needed him, so he held him as he broke down.

 

 

**+1.**

   Simon Lewis was a fucking dork. He was, honestly. A huge nerd with huge eyes, filled with wonder and adoration most of the time.

 

   Not today. Today he'd found Jace perched on a ledge. His stele, discarded on the balcony behind him. No new runes drawn on his body. "Jace?" He called, taking a few steps forward. The Shadowhunter started, and a pit of unconstrained fear spread through him like roots on a plant as he lost his balance, but Jace didn't fall. He stayed still. "What are you doing?" Becoming a vampire had given Simon the ability to make himself quiet, his steps not making any noise on the concrete below him. His lover didn't turn, didn't react, but his back tensed. Slowly, he approached him, talking to him as he did.

 

   "Jace, what are you doing up there?"

   

   "I can't," a voice, small and pained. It had come from his lover, one so strong and brave most of the time. Simon felt his eyes widen and he swore his heart skipped a beat, but it hadn't beat in a long time. "I can't do this. Valentine.." His voice shook as he spoke. "Simon, I'm so.. I just.." Jace began to tremble, and just as his body moved forward, Simon's arms were around him and pulling him from the ledge with vampire speed. Jace turned and sobbed into his chest, clutching the vampire for dear life. Simon could do nothing but hold him and tell him everything would be okay.


End file.
